El metroFLOG de Sasuke Uchiha
by MariihUchiha
Summary: De como Sasuke descubrió metroFLOG. Sasuke Uchiha, el Gran Uchiha, el Sexy Uchiha, ¿En la computadora?, ¡Poes sí!


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes ni el MetroFLOG me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso para escribir mis pequeñas ideas xD.**

-Por fin Orochimaru me dio tiempo de estar en el ordenador, hmp.

Ustedes dirán, Sasuke Uchiha, el Gran Uchiha, el Sexy Uchiha, ¿En la computadora?, ¡Poes sí! Soy un adolescente, tengo derecho, además, en el internet suben técnicas ninjas, muy buenas para mi venganza.

_-*Pop Up_: _MetroFLOG!, Comparte tus fotos con tus amigos, Únete Ya!_

-¿Qué demonios era eso?

-MetroFlog... que bobería, hmp, pero, veamos, a lo mejor tiene algo de gracia.

Sasuke tecleó en el explorador la página de Metroflog.

_Más Nuevos: _

_-kOnoha-Girl-_

_-Uchiha_fans-_

_-aldeadelsonido-_

___Paisdel_Fuego-_

_-paraisoIchaIcha-_

-Hmp, Uchiha fans?, me meteré a ese luego

_Los Más Visitados:_

_-UzumakiNaruto_

__SakuraUchiha__

_hokage_tsunade_

_-LosMejoresdeKonoha-_

_Akatsukis_

¿Qué?!, ¿El dobe de Naruto tenía metroFLOG?, definitivamente se haría uno... espera... ¿Sakura Uchiha? Verdaderamente todo una molestia. ¿Akatsukis?, ¿Estaría su Aniki en esas fotos?

_Al Azar:_

_Kira_Akamaru_

_-Ino_

_-_Sai_-_

_Orochimaru_

_elGran_Jiraiya_

-Que estupidez, ahora todo el mundo tiene metroFlog... hmp... tendré que hacer uno

Sasuke se registra como: __Uchiha_Sasuke_Avenger__

-Umm, veámos, ¿que foto pondré?, demonios, en todas salgo sexy, creo que pondré esta

(Vayan a Notas Finales, ahí está la foto que Sasuke subió)

_Comentarios:_

_Que estúpidez es esta, y aquí estoy haciéndola, hmp._

_A todos:_

_Si no me hacen famoso los mataré _

_..._

_Hmp, Sakura, ve cambiando de link_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Y ¿Ahora que?, ¿Tenía que firmarles a los otros? que fastidio. Pero primero visitó el de Naruto.

-¿Foto en el espejo y sin camisa?, Ese dobe es un usuratonkachi

_Comentario:_

_Dobe, ¿que hay? _

_Aqui entrando al vicio de esta estupidez._

_que pretendes con esa foto?_

_me voy_

_Estas en Effes! agregame o te mato ¬¬_

Regresó a su metro y YA TENIA 5 FIRMAS!

Anonimo

_-Que sexie eres_

Orochimaru

_Sasuke-kun, regresa a tu entrenamiento!, pero antes agregame en effes_

Akatsukis

_Ottoto, con un metroFLOG no me puedes odiar, por cierto, el anónimo tiene la razón_

_Itachi Uchiha._

_SakuraUchiha_

_Sasuke-kun! que lindo! =D_

_Por favor, vuelve a Konoha u___u_

_te extraño muchisimo_

_ya estas en Effes :D_

_pD: no cambiaré mi link solo porque el señorito vengador quiere_

-UzumakiNaruto

_Teme!!_

_que te interesa mi foto! o.ó_

_vuelve a konoha o te traeré a rastras, deveras!_

_ya estas en effes!, _

_=O Sakura-chan te firmo! y yo le ruego para que me firme! maldito teme suertudo! te tengo noticias_

_si tienes messenger agregame! narutou_ _

Sasuke regresó el comentario a Sakura:

_Eres una molestia_

_pero estas en effes, que el dobe te dé mi mail._

Sasuke regresó el comentario a Akatsukis:

_Te odio Itachi, y quita la foto donde estamos de pequeños_

_pd: si, soy realmente sexy. _

Sasuke visitó el metro flog de sus Fans:

_Molestias._

_O.O_

_De donde consiguieron esas fotos?_

_ni yo las tengo ¬¬_

Nuevas firmas en el metro de Sasuke:

-Uchiha_fans-

_Te Amamos Sasuke-kun!_

_-Casate conmigo!_

_-Me haces un bebe?_

_-Noo!, no te cases con ellas, conmigo!_

_-Vuelve!_

_-Te ayudaremos a restaurar tu clan!_

_-Omg, tu abdomen!_

_SakuraUchiha_

_Malditas ZORRAS! alejense de Sasuke-kun!_

-Ino

_No puedo creer que tengas Flog Sasuke!!_

_Oh realmente eres lindo, Saludos!_

_Ojala algun dia vuelvas =D_

hokage_tsunade

_Sales bien Uchiha, vuelve a Konoha, eres muy solicitado por acá, _

_y más ahora que se abrió un nuevo show "Sólo para Kunoichis", al ero de _

_Jiraiya le encantaría que entraras a su grupo._

_Tsunade_

Sasuke regresó el comentario a Tsunade:

_Hmp, el pervertido de Jiraiya, ya quisiera que estuviera ahí, Jamas! _

Volvío a su metro y descubrió que el libro de visitas había sido llenado:

_KakashiHatake

_Sasuke, me enteré que Orochimaru tiene la primera copia del Icha Icha, la que hizo Jiraiya-sama _

_de pequeño, esque me la podrías mandar? _

_Estas en Effes_

-Uchiha_fans-

_Te Odiamos Pelo de Chicle!_

_SakuraUchiha_

_o.Ó Kyaaa!, ya veran malditas arrastradas!_

-HinataH-

_Buen metro Sasuke-san n//n, Oh, Naruto-kun O//o me encanta su foto_

-UzumakiNaruto

_Hinata-hime =D Ai shiteru_

Sasuke visita el metro de -_Sai_-:

_Eres una copia barata y nada sexy de mí_

Sai regresó el comentario de Sasuke:

_No soy tu copia n.n_

-Uchiha_fans-

_Ash!, apareció la copia con sonrisa falsa, hasta en el metro la pone!_

-_Sai_-

_Sakura puta y fea_

_SakuraUchiha_

_Shhaaaa! Sai o.ó!_

Sasuke regresa el comentario de Sai:

_Estas muerto._

Sasuke revisa sus favoritos por reversa. 50 miembros de metroflog te tienen en favoritos

-Para tener 20 minutos con el metroflog, esta muy bien- dijo Sasuke bien satisfecho, la neta que era famoso... Siguió leyendo las firmas.

__Nara__

_Tener metroflog es problématico, cierto Uchiha?_

Sasuke respondío al comentario de Shikamaru:

_Hmp..._

_SakuraUchiha_

_Ya nadie debe firmar!, _

_SakuraUchiha_

_20!_

_Te quiero_

_Esta foto ha alcanzado su límite de 20 comentarios_

_para el libro de visitas._

-Y ahora, tendré que agregar al dobe al messenger. La verdad que el metroFLOG, es realmente un molestia, pero soy popular.

A ver cuando volvía a subir otra foto...

FIN

* * *

**A que si dejan rvws yo soy feliz =D**

**Por cierto, La foto que Sasuke subió es **

http: .blogspot. com/_1XWTN0szi84/ SXaIsLVzQAI/AAAAAAAAADU/ FdYtLUP22Qc/s1600-h/ PartII_

**Qiten los espacios que hay xD, Nos vemos=D**


End file.
